


When You Love Someone… (Steve Rogers X Reader)  - One Shot

by luniellar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents, Agents of SHIELD, Bars, Completed, Drama, F/M, FBI, Love, Love Someone, Lukas Graham, Marvel - Freeform, NYC, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oneshot, Protective, Romance, Scar, Scars, Smuff, Smut, Song Fiction, Song fic, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Whiskey - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniellar/pseuds/luniellar
Summary: High profile cases always got transferred to SHIELD. You show up to the transfer, dreading every second of it. Things start to turn around when Steve Rogers steps out from the shadows. You always revered as Captain America, but you guys might have more in common than you thought.





	When You Love Someone… (Steve Rogers X Reader)  - One Shot

You scanned the scene again. The scent of iron lingered around from the blood splatters on the red brick walls, but you forgot that it was there now. The sky above was shrouded in darkness, but the tall, bright skyscrapers that towered above shined enough light in the alleyway.

“Agent Y/L/N,” a familiar name called from behind.

You got up from the floor and looked at your colleague who was walking towards you. Immediately, your eyes moved to the extra cup of coffee in his hands. You eyed the coffee and he shook his head.

“No, this is for me because I’m taking over for the rest of the night. You need to go home and rest for once,” he said.

You glanced at the watch on your wrist. You started the day on the scene at 7am and it was almost 11pm now. It was hard keeping track of time on the scene, but you loved that part of your job, too.

“Ben,” you started to say when he placed the cups down on the floor and placed his hand over his ears.

“I can’t hear anything!”

You rolled your eyes. This was his signature move that you knew so well.

“Fine, I’m going.”

Then, he magically displaced his hands as if he could hear everything, to begin with. You smiled and waved goodbye and he called your name again.

“By the way, you are going to hate this. But, we have a SHIELD agent waiting for you.”

You groaned instinctively and heard Ben laugh in the distance. Since you joined the FBI, you encountered everything you trained for in the first few years. But, things started changing fast. One random day later, you were dealing with cases that you’ve never encountered before. Alien body cleanup, superhuman strength beings, and laser shooting reptiles. You were always told to pursue a case until the SHIELD hand-off. That has always been the policy.

The most upsetting part of the SHIELD cases was that those were the most interesting ones. Most days you were dealing with homicides and healthcare fraud cases, but once in a while, you would get cases like this one today. The kind that made you want to show up at 7 am and work on all day. But, of course. It was hand-off time again.

You walked out of the alleyway and there was a tall figure standing by the lamp post. Unlike most SHIELD agents you encountered in the past, he wasn’t dressed in the familiar uniform. He was wearing slim fit jeans and a brown leather jacket. When you got within five feet from him, he turned around. You stopped mid-tracks because you knew this face.

“Agent,” he said, walking towards you with his voice submerging deep into the night.

“Cap…captain?”

Captain America was standing in front of you. Confused, you looked around to see if there was anyone else nearby and saw nothing. It was just another street scene in New York. Did he just walk over here by himself?

“Call me Steve,” he said casually and politely smiling.

“Y/N,” you replied.

“Nice to meet you, agent Y/N.”

You smiled and nodded. It was strange hearing your name come from him, but you also realized it was time for the file exchange. Due to the privacy and confidentiality of the files, all file sharing was done with the Stark Industries issued watch device that all the FBI, CIA, and SHIELD agents were required to have on. These watches were also programmed to clear memory once it stopped tracking your heartbeat and brain activity.

You reached out your right arm with the watch to Steve. He glanced over at you. “Ah, familiar with the routine.”

At this point, you would be shouting all the profanities you could think of for unnecessarily wasting your time, but you revered Captain America. He fought to save the city. No, the world.

You coughed to clear your throat. “Are you going to scan?” You hinted politely and watched as he took out his transfer initiating tool with the SHIELD logo printed on it. He moved the device over your watch and paused. You eagerly eyed for him to press the green transfer button, but he didn’t.

“Um Y/N,” he hesitated. “Can I buy you a drink after this?”

Confused and startled by his question, you slightly tilted your head as a natural reflex of your habit. He smiled again, this time showing his perfect teeth back at you.

You realized that it was Saturday night and your only plans were to go back to the apartment and treat yourself to a glass of wine and some leftover dinner from yesterday.

“Are you buying?” You replied playfully and he nodded.

“Of course.”

Then, he initiated the transfer and within seconds, your hard worked files were delivered to the SHIELD operation center. You felt a small buzz around the wrist notifying you that the process was completed successfully.

“Let’s go,” he said and you followed him.

 

 

After a few blocks of walking and making small talk about his day and yours, Steve stopped in front of a small bar. There was a neon sign that read “Marley’s” and the streets were empty. It felt like a ghost town.

You were about to head in when Steve stopped you in place. His hand was gripped around your upper arm. You turned around and saw that he was pointing at your chest area. At first glance, it was completely inappropriate for him to be pointing at your chest, but seconds after you realized that he was pointing at your FBI jacket.

“Oh, right!” You said as you quickly took it off and tucked it into your arms.

He let his grip free and walked in front of you to open the door. You thanked him and walked inside the bar to a large crowd of people that was 180-degree contrast from the empty streets outside. Music played from the speakers at a moderate volume so you could still hear everyone talking.

“Come here,” Steve spoke leaning into my ears. You followed him to an empty spot at the bar and we both got settled. He waved the bartender over and handed him his card.

“I’ll get a glass of whiskey on the rocks and Y/N?” He turned to you.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” you replied looking at the bartender. He nodded and went to make the drinks. You felt Steve’s stare as he opened his lips to make a comment.

“Whiskey?” He hinted.

“Don’t worry, I can still walk you home.” You answered as you took a hair tie from your wrist and tied your hair up in a bun. The body heat in the small space was starting to slowly creep up on you.

The glasses of whiskey came out and the bartender handed Steve his card back.

“Keep the tab open,” Steve said as he grabbed the card. “She’s just getting started.”

You shot him a playful glare and he laughed. He raised his glass to you and you met him with yours. The whiskey felt refreshing going down your system and naturally, your face cringed at the first taste of the strong alcohol. This was a set up from the red wine at home.

Steve shook his head with the smile glued to his face. “I’m still going to need you to walk me home.”

You felt your face heating up as you nudged him. You took another sip, this time being 100% aware of your expressions.

“How long have you been with the Bureau?” He asked.

“Seven years,” you replied. “I joined as a field agent as soon as I finished school.” It was crazy how you were sitting in a bar, drinking, and casually talking to Captain America.

“So, you knew exactly what you wanted to do… do you have any regrets?” He asked and you thought about the question for a while. Sure, you had regrets. Who doesn’t? You were the most jealous of all of your friends who were married and starting a family of their own. You were still battling one night stands and a reasonable work-life balance.

“Not being able to start a family,” you answered truthfully and Steve’s face turned concerned. “It’s okay, I still wouldn’t trade my job for that. Not yet, at least.”

He nodded in deep thought. I knew a little about his story, but I knew that he was frozen in ice and come back to a world he no longer knew anymore.

“Sorry, about the downer comment.” You said and he shook his head.

“Not your fault. Sorry, if I spaced out for a second.”

You smiled back at him encouragingly and he down the rest of the whiskey. The bartender was by our side quickly and Steve put in another order.

“I’m going to try and find a bathroom, don’t go anywhere.” He said, leaning in again. You nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. You finished your drink too and the bartender came back with two whiskeys on the rocks. As soon as he set the new glasses on the table, you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder.

“Steve?” You started to say as you turned your head towards the figure. To your surprise, it wasn’t Steve. There was an unfamiliar, tall and muscular man with a large beard standing next to you. You immediately got up from the seat, shaking his hand off your shoulder.

“Hey, missy. Can I get you a drink?” He said with a smile. Even standing, he was at least a head taller than you.

“No, thank you.” You respectfully declined. He took a step closer, leaning against the bar ledge.

“Come on, a pretty lady like you needs something prettier than whiskey on the rocks.”

You already had it with him. “I said I wasn’t interested.” You said glaring back at him who was clearly looking around uncomfortably now. The people in close proximity started stealing glances to you.

Then, his hand grabbed on to your wrist again. His grip was firmer and that quickly caught you off guard. “Hey, I wasn’t really asking,” he replied smoothly.

You sighed as you quickly grabbed his hand over your wrist and easily maneuvered yourself out of his grip. It was Self Defense 101. He stumbled backward and his body collided with people behind him. More eyes around the room turned to you now. You had to de-escalate before things got worse for him. You grabbed the jacket on the table and turned away from him. Before you could take another step, a heavy thud landed on your shoulder.

Okay, no.

“FB-“ You started to say when a figure jumped in between you and him.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Steve chimed in as he removed the hand from my shoulder.

“Who the hell are you?” The voice asked.

“Her boyfriend,” Steve answered calmly without hesitation.

You stared at Steve confusingly trying to understand what cards he was looking to play. The guy took a step back. After a long glare at you, he turned away.

“Steve-“ You started to say and he cut you off.

“Hey honey, why don’t we step out?”

Once outside, Steve asked you to lead the way to your house. You walked side by side with him in mostly silence until he cleared his throat.

“Are you okay?”

You stopped and turned to look at him. He stopped as well. “I appreciate the help, but I could have taken care of him by myself.”

His eyebrows narrowed at you. “By arresting the guy? Beating him up?”

“He deserved it,” you sighed.

Steve stepped closer to you, closing the gap between. “I agree, and wanted to throw a punch across his face too.” You watched as his hand curled up to a tight fist. His strong jawline was prominent underneath the street lamp. Then, it quickly relaxed. “But, if you can avoid conflict, you need to. Even if the guy is a piece of garbage like him.”

You knew that he was right and you hated him for it. Being short tempered definitely made the job harder than it had to be, but compared to the rookie days, you learned a lot of patience from it. Nothing did the job like a 4-hour report write up after spending 12 hours on the crime scene. You tore your eyes from Steve and continued to walk. You heard his footsteps follow behind.

When you finally arrived in front of your apartment building you looked back at Steve. Out of your many flaws, being stubborn was your greatest one. Sure, it had benefits like always getting what you wanted, but you were always the last to apologize. After a quick exhales, you bit your tongue and blurted.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Steve replied, clearly confused.

“I have… mild anger issues and I let that out on you,” you confessed.

A second later, he started to laugh. You stared back with a blank face. “Sorry, sorry.” He managed in between his laughs. “Thank you for your apology.”

“Is there something on my face?” You asked and he shook his head.

“The whole time I was walking behind you… I was thinking about how upset you were at me now when all I wanted was to grab a drink with you because you looked so beautiful in your uniform back there. It was just unexpected.”

You felt your cheek warm up and your tense energy drain from you. Steve’s smile was contagious and a smile crept up on your face too.

“Do you want to come in to finish that drink?” You asked and he nodded.

“I would like that.”

 

 

As you unlocked the front door, your mind went wild with all the chores you put off. Unwashed dishes in the sink and loads of laundry on the floor, the moment you opened the door you looked back at Steve.

“I need you to stay right here for a second.”

You ran through the living room straight to the bedroom and raked all the clothes on the floor underneath the bed. Midway clothes raking you realized that you were cleaning the bedroom as if Steve was going to come here. You dropped everything and peeked at the front doorway and didn’t see Steve standing there as you ordered.

Panicking, you walked through the hallway and saw Steve sitting on the couch in the living room. He took off his leather jacket and was wearing a tight-fitting white t-shirt now. Tearing your eyes from him perfectly built body, your eyes scanned every corner to see if anything was out of place. Minus the random books and magazines scattered around the space, you didn’t see… oh shit.

Next to the seat where Steve was sitting, your eyes focused on the red lace underwear that was stuck in the crease between the back cushion and seat cushion. How did that even get there? You walked over to Steve casually as if there was nothing wrong in the world and sat right next to him.

“The couch looked more comfortable than standing,” Steve said. You didn’t realize how crystal blue his eyes were.

“And I took you for a rule follower,” you said as you reached a hand behind you to grab the lingerie without him noticing. After awkwardly adjusting yourself a few times, the soft fabric touched your palm and you held on to it for dear life. Operation Underwear was a success.

“Is your arm okay?” Steve asked, looking concerned. “You don’t really look comfortable.”

“Oh, this… is… uh actually my usual stretch after work,” you said with a nervous smile.

“Here, I can help you stretch it.”

“No, I’m-“ (Play this for some music)

He leaned in closer for your arm and you met him midway to stop him. Time stopped as you felt his soft, warm breath brush against your cheeks. His baby blue eyes stared into yours, piercing through you. You felt transparent like he could see through you. Maybe he could see how badly I was tempted to kiss him.

“I’m- I’m ok-”

Before you could finish your sentence, you watched as his gaze switched from your eyes to your lips. Then, his lips collided with yours. When your lips found him, his lips slowly opened yours for his tongue and it was like fire meeting gas. You quickly stuffed the fabric in your hand deeper into the couch and used the new free hand to caress his face. He held on to the side of your neck as you devoured each other.

When you pulled away, you were desperately trying to catch your breath. Steve rested his forehead on your shoulder as he was breathing irregularly as well. It was hard to stop yourself from ripping the t-shirt off him as you were staring directly at his shirt stretched over his shoulder and chest muscles. 

“Steve,” you started.

“Sorry if that was-,” he replied in between his breaths.

“I’m going to need you to look at me before I rip that shirt off you.” You blurted out shamelessly. He lifted his head from your shoulder.

“Did you say rip my shirt?”

“Yes,” you whispered as you climbed into his lap. His body was warm like a towel fresh out of the dryer against yours. He grabbed your hair that was in a messy bun and pulled the hair tie from it. You giggled as your hair dropped all over your face. He pushed the hair aside and caressed your face. The way he held your face was different from all the other guys who held you before. You felt safe and sheltered with him.

He moved his hand down on to your shirt collar. Starting from the top, he slowly unbuttoned the buttons one by one. When he reached the button at your cleavage, he looked up for your approval. You placed your hands over his and helped him unbutton the rest. When he reached the last one, you stripped off the white shirt and threw it on the floor. You eyed his shirt and he followed. In one fluid motion, he pulled the shirt off him and threw it in the same pile as yours.

In the light, your scars from training and work were apparent. Without a word, he traced your skin with his finger. He ran over the long scar between my chest and shoulder, the bullet wound from the bullet that grazed your waist, and many more. His eyes calmly followed each scar. You saw the scars on his porcelain skin too, but you didn’t want to interrupt.

“How much did it hurt?” He asked.

“The bullet wound was a pain to recover from, but for the most of them I didn’t even know I was hurt until after.”

He looked up to meet your eyes. His face clearly told you that he was upset about something. He touched a scar close to where your heart was racing. “How am I supposed to be okay with you showing up to work every day?”

“You already know the answer to that, Steve.” You smiled at his protectiveness. It was definitely a major turn-on. “We both love what we do.”

You moved his hand and softly kissed a faint scar on his chest. When you pulled away, his lips awaited yours. This kiss was gentle, timid, and sweet.

“Y/N,” he whispered. “From now, I want you to share your pain with me.”

You nodded with a smile. He reached his arms around your legs and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He stood effortlessly from the couch, supporting you in his arms. You kissed as he walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. Pulling away from the kiss, he gently placed you on the bed and pulled off your pants.

“I promise, this is the first time I’m having sleeping with someone on the first date,” he said as he dropped his pants on the floor.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Just shut up and just do me already.”

 

 

Ugh.

Your body naturally woke up at 6 am. You opened your eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside. From the window, you saw the pale yellow sky that signaled the sun was coming up. You tried to reach for your phone on the end table, but your body felt sore all over. Yes, including the space between your legs that will not be mentioned. You tried to toss around the queen-sized bed but felt something, no someone behind your back. Keeping the blankets wrapped around your naked body, you inched your body little by little until you were facing his peaceful, sleeping face.

It was a strange feeling waking up next to another person. Most of your relationships, if you can even call it that, were one night stands and this was welcomed change. For minutes, you held your breath and admired Steve’s long eyelashes up close. They had to be longer than yours.

“Good morning,” he whispered, making you jump.

“How did you-” I stuttered.

He slowly opened his eyes and his brilliant blue eyes greeted you. “I’m a light sleeper.” His eyes were all that you needed to start craving him again. “Oh no, I remember that look from last night.”

You smiled as you pressed your bare body against his bare body. Oh, and that’s the morning wood. You grinned harder and he buried his face into your neck in shyness. When he pulled away, your phone went off. Keeping the covers on you, you reached your sore body and grabbed the phone. It was a text from Ben. You had to go. When you glanced back, Steve was already putting on his underwear.

“Let me make you something before you go,” he said, getting up from the bed.

“Okay,” you agreed. Before he stepped out of the bedroom, you called his name again. “Am I going to see you tonight?” It was weird asking for a second date. It was a strange mix of anticipation and fear. Was this what it felt like to be committed to someone? 

He looked funny smiling by the doorway only in his boxer briefs. Then, he walked over to you and kissed your forehead. “I’ll be here until you get sick of me.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, by the way,” you whispered back.

“Well, I wasn’t planning to leave even if you asked.”

We both smiled at each other anticipating our new forever.

_____‘Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you’re not afraid to lose 'em  
You’ll probably never love someone like I do  
You’ll probably never love someone like I do__Love Someone - Lukas Graham


End file.
